Blame
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Resposta ao desafio dos feelings II do Mundo dos fics . Seiya só tinha mais dois dias para cumprir aquela missão de uma vez, mas conseguiria matar a garota que, sem querer, conquistara seu coração? Saori/Seiya UA. 'Concluida'.
1. ASSASSINO DE ALUGUEL

Resumo: (Resposta ao desafio dos feelings II do Mundo dos fics)

**Resumo: (Resposta ao desafio dos feelings II do Mundo dos fics). Seiya só tinha mais dois dias para cumprir aquela missão de uma vez, mas conseguiria matar a garota que, sem querer, conquistara seu coração? (Saori/Seiya) UA. **

_Nota da autora: Este é um fic 'curto' que eu escrevi como resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics para o II desafio dos feelings. Dividi em 3 capítulos para trabalhar os sentimentos melhor. Bom, eu não escrevo uma fic de CdZ há um ano pelo menos (ou mais), espero não ter enferrujado. _

_Divirtam-se com a leitura. _

**BLAME **

**Capítulo I – ASSASSINO DE ALUGUEL**

Ele a olhou mais uma vez. Seu prazo estava terminando, e não poderia mais protelar o seu trabalho. Já havia sido interpelado diversas vezes pelo seu chefe sobre a conclusão daquele serviço, e o assassino apenas respondia estar observando sua vitima. Como era o melhor do grupo, não recebia nenhum tipo de repreensão nem reclamação.

Tinha apenas mais dois dias.

Mas a verdade é que não conseguiria matá-la.

Grande ironia. O maior assassino de Tókio **enfeitiçado** por causa de um belo sorriso.

Porém, teria que esquecer qualquer coisa que fosse, abafar aqueles sentimentos estranhos que lhe atormentavam noite e dia, e concentrar-se apenas em uma coisa: Saori Kido não podia continuar viva.

– Por aqui outra vez, senhor Roshi – Seiya quase pulou da cadeira quando a garota apareceu a sua frente segurando um cardápio. Ele cerrou os olhos levemente. Por que ela conseguia sempre pegá-lo desprevenido? – Desculpe-me. Não tinha intenção de assustá-lo.

– O mesmo de sempre – Seiya limitou-se a dizer.

– Claro – Saori sorriu gentilmente e se afastou.

Seiya trincou os dentes levemente. Como ela conseguia sorrir depois de tudo que presenciara. Era como se nada ela tivesse visto, ou ouvido.

Mas a verdade é que ela fora testemunha de um assassinato, e estava sendo protegida pela policia para auxiliar nas investigações. Porém, eles não tinham idéia de que havia um espião dentro do grupo e que repassava todas as informações para a facção da qual Seiya Ogawara fazia parte.

E não fora nada difícil encontrar e se aproximar de Saori.

– Aqui está, senhor Roshi – Saori disse com o mesmo sorriso, enquanto colocava o copo de saquê diante dele.

– Seiya – ele falou um pouco aborrecido. – Já lhe disse para deixar essas formalidades de lado.

– Eu já lhe disse que não posso tratar os clientes com tanta intimidade, senhor Roshi – Saori disse sentindo o rosto arder um pouco.

– Bobagem – Seiya balançou levemente a cabeça. – Eu não sou apenas um cliente, não é mesmo, _Sophie_? – percebeu, com certa satisfação, que Saori corou ainda mais enquanto apertava a bandeja levemente entre as mãos. – Afinal, eu já lhe ajudei uma vez. Não somos tão estranhos.

– Sim, é verdade – Saori murmurou enquanto abaixava a cabeça visivelmente constrangida com a conversa. – Eu nunca lhe agradeci direito pela ajuda naquela noite – 'E nem ao mesmo posso lhe dizer meu verdadeiro nome', a garota acrescentou mentalmente.

– Então pode começar chamando-me apenas de 'Seiya' – ele disse com um sorriso capaz de derreter qualquer uma.

Saori abriu ligeiramente a boca, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa seu chefe na lanchonete a chamou e Saori foi obrigada a se afastar.

– Pare de ficar de conversa boba com os clientes e trate de trabalhar! – foi a repreensão que a garota recebeu ao se aproximar do balcão, mas não se importava nem um pouco.

Olhou mais uma vez para Seiya, e percebeu que ele estava observando o pouco movimento da rua desinteressadamente. Ainda sentia seu coração palpitar dentro do peito. Como não podia gostar dele? Ele salvara sua vida há poucas semanas atrás. Era verdade que raramente tinham oportunidade de conversar, mas Saori não podia negar que ficara encantada por aquele olhar desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram.

_Já era bastante tarde. Saori voltava sozinha para o apartamento que dividia com uma amiga. Demorara mais tempo do que imaginara terminando de limpar as mesas da lanchonete. Era claro que estava com medo, mas não iria parar de viver por causa do assassinato que havia visto. Estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, essa que era a verdade. _

_Mas não tinha o que temer. Era isso que pensava. A polícia estava a protegendo, havia dado uma identidade falsa: Sophie Vallar e arranjado um emprego novo para ela. Apenas quem sabia a verdade sobre tudo aquilo era sua amiga June que dividia o apartamento e também fazia parte da policia, além de proteger Saori quando esta não estava no trabalho._

_June ligara mais cedo perguntando a Saori se ela queria companhia para voltar para casa, mas a garota afirmara estar bem e não precisar de nada. Agora, arrependia-se um pouco de tal resposta, mas tratou de seguir em frente e pensar que logo estaria em casa._

_Foi quando percebeu um grupo de quatro homens vindo em sua direção. Tentou ficar calma, e fingir que estava tudo bem, mas entrou em pânico quando eles vieram diretamente até ela, e sem nenhuma cerimônia, a arrastaram até um __**beco**__. Saori tentou gritar, mas um dos homens a segurou com força enquanto o outro tapava a sua boca._

_A jovem sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Não tinha a menor idéia do que eles queriam fazer com ela. Não diziam uma única palavra, não riam, seus rostos eram os mais inexpressíveis possíveis._

_Saori tentou falar. Perguntar o que queriam. Não tinha dinheiro algum. Seu bondoso avô morrera há muitos anos: deixara suas empresas praticamente às portas de uma falência e sua neta em uma situação difícil, obrigando a garota a passar o restante da sua adolescência em um orfanato._

"_O que eu fiz de errado para merecer isso tudo?", Saori se perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos._

_E não viu quando um rapaz apareceu e puxou os meliantes de cima dela. Nem ao menos teve coragem para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Queria sumir. Apenas viver em paz, em um lugar onde ninguém a perturbasse._

– _Você está bem? - o rapaz colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, mas Saori o repeliu enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto. – Tudo bem, eu já os afastei de você. _

_Saori, ainda um pouco hesitante, olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. _

– _Você está tremendo – ele disse enquanto tirava o casaco que vestia para cobri-la. – Não precisa se preocupar – acrescentou com um sorriso. – Está tudo ok, agora. Vou te levar em casa. _

– _Obrigada – Saori disse quase que em um murmúrio. Ainda estava muito assustada, mas não pode deixar de notar como os olhos daquele rapaz eram bonitos. Castanhos vivos. _

– _Seiya – ele disse rapidamente. – Meu nome é Seiya Roshi. _

– _Sophie – Saori sentiu-se péssima por ter que mentir para o rapaz que a ajudara, mas prometera que não iria contar a ninguém seu verdadeiro nome._

– _Vamos, Sophie – Seiya disse gentilmente. – Me diga onde mora._

Fora mais fácil do que Seiya imaginara. Saori ainda estava muito frágil por ter presenciado o assassinato, e apesar de tentar se fazer de forte estava muito assustada. Ela o levara até o apartamento em que estava morando, e ainda o deixara entrar. Se quisesse, Seiya poderia ter terminado com aquele trabalho no mesmo dia, mas resolveu estudar sua próxima vítima.

Péssima idéia.

Percebera que Saori era uma garota gentil, e batalhava muito para sobreviver dignamente. Por causa do assassinato ela precisava se esconder, não podia visitar os amigos e tivera que trancar a faculdade de Turismo.

Mas, mesmo com todas as recomendações da policia ainda havia um lugar que ela continuava freqüentando: O orfanato onde passara boa parte da sua vida.

Seiya a seguira diversas vezes até lá, e daí começou sua **perdição**.

Aquele sorriso!

Uma pessoa com um sorriso tão sincero não merecia morrer. E, Seiya, em anos como assassino de aluguel jamais se vira diante de uma situação como aquela: Ponderando os motivos pelos quais deixar alguém vivo. Ele apenas seguia ordem da facção. Nunca se perguntara se aquela matança iria trazer algum beneficio as pessoas.

Seu chefe dizia que sim. Que o Japão seria um lugar melhor para viver quando eles exterminassem alguns 'senhores' que controlavam a economia e a política do país.

Tudo ia bem. Até que Jabu fez uma lambança. Ele fora enviado para matar o herdeiro de um grande grupo marítimo que era mais conhecido por viver em farras e com muitas mulheres. Jabu conseguira entrar na mansão do magnata a noite, e matá-lo, mas Saori – que então trabalhava como secretária de Julian – estava na casa para deixar alguns documentos e presenciou tudo. Conseguiu fugir antes que Jabu a matasse e foi imediatamente a policia para relatar o fato.

Entre os policiais estava Misty, um dos espiões da facção, que prontamente relatou o fato ao chefe e este mandou que Seiya limpasse a bagunça que Jabu havia deixado.

Não podiam deixar nenhuma testemunha viva. Não importava se era mulher, criança ou velho. Essa era a lei do grupo.

E agora só tinha mais dois dias.

– Senhor Roshi – Seiya fechou os olhos, irritado. Ela conseguira mais uma vez. Pegá-lo desprevenido. – O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

– Duas – Seiya disse pausadamente. – Primeira, que pare de me chamar de senhor antes que eu fique me sentindo um velho! Segunda, - emendou antes que Saori tivesse chance de reclamar. – Que aceite sair comigo hoje.

– Sa...Sair? – Saori exclamou surpresa. – Eu não sei.

– Por que não? – Seiya perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Por acaso, você está namorando?

– Não – Saori disse rapidamente. – Eu não estou namorando.

– Então está decidido – Seiya sorriu feliz. – Mais tarde, depois do seu expediente eu passo aqui e vamos para algum lugar. Conheço barzinhos ótimos. Assim você não vai ter desculpa para continuar me chamando de 'Senhor Roshi'.

Ele deixou o dinheiro da bebida sobre a mesa, e sorriu antes de deixar o lugar.

– O que aconteceu, Sophie? – Hilda, companheira de Saori perguntou, mas esta ainda estava estupefata demais para conseguir dizer reagir.

– Ele me convidou para sair – Saori disse ainda tentando assimilar o que acontecera.

– Sério? – Hilda falou contente. – Era isso que você queria não, era? Não pára de falar no seu amor com olhos cor de chocolate desde a primeira vez que o viu.

– Hilda! – Saori exclamou, sentindo o rosto arder.

– Mas é a verdade – Hilda riu um pouco da expressão da colega. – E ele veio aqui todos os dias apenas para te ver.

– Quem disse? - Saori fingiu desinteresse enquanto recolhia o dinheiro, e o copo.

– É a verdade! – Hilda disse balançando a cabeça freneticamente. – Todos os dias! Ele vem até aqui para ficar apenas te observando!!

– VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE CONVERSA FIADA E IR TRABALHAR? – o dono da lanchonete gritou antes que Saori pudesse responder.

Hilda voltou para perto do balcão resmungando, e Saori olhou discretamente para a porta pela qual Seiya passara minutos antes.

"_É apenas delírio da Hilda...", _foi o que a jovem pensou antes de voltar ao trabalho.


	2. CONFUSÃO DE SENTIMENTOS

**Capítulo II – CONFUSÃO DE SENTIMENTOS**

Como o prometido, Seiya estava a esperando quando seu turno terminou. Saori prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo parado do lado de fora da lanchonete, encostado no carro, com um olhar distante.

– Senhor Roshi? – ela murmurou excitante, sem querer assustá-lo.

– Tsc... – Seiya resmungou irritado. – Não sou seu cliente aqui fora!

– Desculpe – Saori disse abaixando a cabeça, mas logo se viu obrigada a reerguê-la quando Seiya segurou levemente o queixo dela e a fez o encarar.

– Então, podemos ir ou não? – Seiya perguntou gentilmente.

– Claro – Saori respondeu quase sem mover os lábios.

Por um segundo, que pareceu uma eternidade, os dois apenas se encaram. Seiya não podia negar. Sentia-se atraído por aquela garota. E sabia que era correspondido, mas não iria mais protelar aquela tortura. Era apenas uma atração passageira! Ela nem era _tão _bonita assim.

Seu **plano** já estava todo armado. Era apenas executá-lo e não teria problemas já que Saori confiava plenamente nele por causa da encenação que ele e seus comparsas armaram para que pudesse se aproximar dela.

– Vamos – Seiya disse fazendo com que Saori se afastasse dele um tanto quanto bruscamente. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça levemente sem conseguir esconder sua frustração. Estava certa de que ele iria beijá-la. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Durante o percurso Saori sentiu-se nervosa demais para tentar puxar qualquer tipo de assunto. Até porque não poderia contar nada sobre si mesma para ele. Estava terminantemente proibida de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse entregar sua verdadeira identidade.

– Quer ouvir um pouco de música? – Seiya perguntou enquanto ligava o rádio.

– Ah... – Saori murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos. – Eu adoro essa banda. Sempre tive vontade de ir a um show deles.

– Então vamos – Seiya disse sorrindo, e sem querer, desviou os olhos para fitá-la. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita com os olhos fechados daquele jeito, quase adormecida pelo som romântico da música.

– O quê? – mas assim que ele disse para irem para o show, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou cheia de confusão.

– Eles vão fazer um show hoje, não vão? No _Tókio dome_? – Seiya retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Sim, vão, mas... Os ingressos já estão esgotados, além de que estavam muito caros – Saori disse rapidamente.

– Ora – Seiya deu uma **gargalhada**. – Isso não é problema nenhum.

– Mas senhor... – Saori começou a dizer exasperada, mas foi prontamente interrompida.

– Eu dou meu jeitinho – Seiya deu uma piscadela. – Mas antes, o que foi mesmo que combinamos?

– Tudo bem, _Seiya_ – Saori disse tentando relaxar.

O rapaz sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha quando ouviu Saori chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Há dias vinha tentando fazer isso, e agora que conseguiria queria apenas que ela repetisse mais uma vez, e outra e outra entre um beijo e outro.

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Iria matá-la! Era isso que iria fazer.

Não foi difícil conseguir os ingressos. Seiya possuía muitos contatos, e não demorou nem vinte minutos para que algum dos companheiros retornasse sua ligação avisando que conseguira arrumar passe livre com um dos seguranças do show que era seu conhecido.

– É lindo – Saori exclamou quando entraram na arena de shows maior e mais famosa de Tókio.

– Você nunca tinha entrado aqui antes? – Seiya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não – Saori balançou levemente a cabeça. – Eu não tive muitas regalias na minha adolescência.

Seiya sabia disso. Conhecia bem a infância e a adolescência que a garota tivera, mas tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

Não podia ficar com pena dela.

Era um assassino. E seu dever era matá-la sem sentir emoção alguma.

– Vamos – Seiya disse após ficar alguns poucos segundos quieto. – Nossos lugares são mais na frente.

– Mais na frente? – Saori exclamou surpresa.

– Você queria ir a um show deles, não é? – Seiya sorriu. – Então tinha que ser com estilo!

Saori não acreditava naquilo. Era como se ele estivesse se esforçando para que tudo fosse perfeito. E bem, estava sendo. Quando a banda começou o show, Saori mal conteve seu entusiasmo. Cantava, dançava. Seiya apenas a observava discretamente. Ela parecia estar bem feliz.

– Foi incrível, Seiya! – Saori exclamou quando o show terminou e deixavam o lugar. – Obrigada – ela disse, e discretamente deslizou sua mão até a dele. Seiya sentiu seu coração disparar com o leve toque, e puxou rapidamente a mão, deixando a garota bastante constrangida.

– Desculpe – Seiya disse rapidamente. – Eu apenas... Estou um pouco cansado. Podemos ir?

– Claro – Saori murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

Seiya dirigia calado enquanto Saori estava encolhida no banco do passageiro com os braços em volta do corpo, e o olhar perdido na paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela.

O assassino não agüentava mais. Precisava fazer algo antes que enlouquecesse. Sem pensar duas vezes, parou o carro no acostamento e sem dar qualquer chance para que Saori perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, a puxou e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo.

Claro que, a principio, Saori ficou confusa e tentou afastá-lo. Durante toda a noite Seiya não tentara fazer absolutamente nada e agora isso. Mas aos poucos ela foi relaxando, e entreabriu a boca para permitir que o beijo se aprofundasse.

– Chocolate – Saori murmurou quando o rapaz se afastou.

– O quê? – Seiya perguntou confuso.

– Seus lábios – Saori disse ainda permanecendo com os olhos fechados. – Tem gosto de chocolate – explicou antes de puxá-lo para, dessa vez, beijá-lo.

Saori gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a língua dele adentrar em sua boca e começar a mover-se de modo lento e extramente provocativo. Queria mais. Queria sentir ainda mais o gosto viciante que a boca dele tinha, seus músculos se contraírem com o contato dos seus dedos. Seu coração batia rápido, e tinha certeza de que o dele também estava prestes a explodir.

As respirações de ambos tornavam-se cada vez mais sofridas e pesadas, mas mesmo assim as bocas não se separavam. Saori não fez resistência quando Seiya passou o braço em torno da sua cintura e a puxou fazendo com que seus corpos fizessem mais colocados, mais do que já estavam tendo em vista o pouco espaço em que se encontravam.

Sentiu os dedos dele adentrarem levemente por entre sua blusa e rapidamente fez com que ele se afastasse, mas Seiya a manteve junto a si enquanto mordiscava e beijava levemente seu pescoço. Aos poucos ela foi se rendendo ao carinho enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava aquele momento único.

Cada movimento fazia com que a mente dele começasse a abusar de sua imaginação, e definitivamente começava a suar frio pensando em como aquilo poderia acabar caso não tomasse a iniciativa de interromper aquilo tudo.

Mas Seiya não queria.

Ao contrário! A desejava, a queria mais e mais. Muito mais do que pudera imaginar. O aroma do corpo dela começava a deixá-lo embriagado e ansioso por mais. Queria senti-la de todas as formas que um homem e uma mulher eram capazes. Queria misturar seu calor ao dela, e fazer com que seus batimentos acelerados chegassem a um ponto comum, e assim se transformassem em um único ser.

– Não – Seiya disse de repente, fazendo com que ela se afastasse.

– Des... Desculpe-me – Saori falou rapidamente enquanto girava o corpo para a frente. Seiya percebeu que ela tremia, e isso o fez ficar com mais vontade ainda de voltar a beijá-la.

– O erro foi meu... – Seiya disse tentando colocar seu juízo no lugar. Sentia-se tão confuso! Tinha que matá-la e não se apaixonar por ela! Se não cumprisse seu dever, quem acabaria morrendo seria ele.

– Por que 'erro'? – Saori retrucou, e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. – Eu quero tanto quanto você! Eu gosto de você, Seiya. Não sei como isso começou, mas eu...

– Eu vou te levar para casa – foi a única resposta que obteve dele.

Saori desceu do carro assim que Seiya estacionou em frente ao prédio em que ela morava, e nem ao menos deu tempo para que ele pudesse se despedir. Ela deveria estar muito confusa. Mas não tanto quanto ele estava.

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Passara a maior parte da noite sentindo-se um adolescente idiota que não sabia como agir diante da garota que gostava. O que fazer, o que falar. E quando a beijara então? Parecia que o mundo fora daquele carro não importava mais.

"_Eu gosto de você..."_, as palavras dela giravam em sua mente. Ela gostava dele.

Ninguém gostara dele antes.

E por que ela gostava dele? Ele não merecia nem um pouco qualquer carinho, de quem quer que fosse.

Ele era um assassino. Sua irmã ficara condenada a uma cadeira de rodas por sua culpa. Não havia salvação para ele. Nem mesmo aquele amor que sentia por aquela garota de olhos azuis tão cativantes.

Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, o assassino ligou o carro e ganhou as ruas mais uma vez. Não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para casa e encontrá-la vazia. Conhecer Saori o levara a pensar na sua vida solitária. Não tinha amigos. Não sabia da sua família.

Ficou rodando sem destino algum, até ir parar na beira da praia. Estacionou o carro, e nem ao menos se preocupou em fechá-lo.

Foi andando até a água pensando no que iria fazer. O dia estava amanhecendo no horizonte. Era o último dia do prazo. Tinha que matá-la!! Largou-se na areia e encarou o céu que ganhava uma nova cor por causa do sol. Tinha, porém não queria matá-la. Queria conhecê-la melhor, vê-la sorrir, escutar sua voz, beijá-la outra vez.

Seiya gemeu enquanto girava o corpo. Ia enlouquecer. Fechou os olhos, e acabou adormecendo do jeito que estava de tão cansado que estava.

_Andava lentamente pela casa. Seika não iria encontrá-lo, foi o que o pequeno Seiya pensou. _

– _Já chega, Seiya! – Seika exclamou cansada. – Não quero mais brincar de policia e ladrão. Papai e mamãe devem estar chegando. É melhor você ir tomar banho porque você está parecendo um porquinho. _

_Seiya sorriu enquanto subia na cadeira do escritório do seu pai. Pegou a arma que ficara – imprudentemente – por ali e voltou para perto da porta. _

– _Seiya! – Seika o chamou mais uma vez. _

_A diferença de idade entre os dois era de seis anos. Ela tinha 14 anos, e ele 8. Os pais passavam o dia fora trabalhando, e Seika cuidava do irmão menor na parte da tarde uma vez que pela manhã ambos ficavam na escola. _

– _Seiya! A mamãe vai reclamar muito. Quer aparecer logo de uma vez?_

_Seiya, sem saber do perigo do que carregava, apareceu no corredor e apertou o gatilho sem hesitar. Seika estava de costas, e o tiro atingiu a garota diretamente._

– _Te peguei, aneesan! – Seiya exclamou contente, mas largou a arma imediatamente quando viu a quantidade de sangue no chão, e que sua irmã mais velha estava desacordada. – Aneesan!! – o menino gritou desesperado enquanto balançava o corpo inerte de Seika._

– _Você acabou com a minha vida, Seiya – ouviu Seika dizer._

Seiya acordou assustado. Olhou para os lados. Apenas um pesadelo. Ou nem tanto. Ele realmente atirou na irmã naquela tarde, mas Seika não recobrara a consciência para dizer o quanto ele acabara com a vida dela. Seika sempre fora muito carinhosa, e foi assim que ele retribuiu.

Ele lembrava de ter ficado tão desesperado e foi procurar ajuda, mas os vizinhos ouviram o tiro e invadiram a casa para saber o que havia acontecido. Eles ficaram em pânico quando viram Seika caída no meio do corredor. Enquanto chamavam uma ambulância repetiam sem parar que a pessoa que havia feito aquilo iria pagar muito caro e passar o resto da vida na cadeia.

Seiya era apenas uma criança, e todas aquelas ameaças e ódio o assustaram, e ele fugiu de casa.

Passou vários dias zanzando pelas ruas, até que foi encontrado pelo chefe da facção: Shion Sullivan. Ele reunia crianças carentes ou abandonadas, e encontrava um 'lar' para elas. Quando encontrou Seiya, o convenceu a ir com ele e deixou o menino com Dohko Roshi, um dos seus melhores amigos, por quem Seiya foi criado e treinado. E passou a ser Seiya Roshi, usando seu sobrenome verdadeiro apenas entre os membros da facção.

Fora criado para matar, e por isso jamais se questionara antes sobre o que fazia.

Depois de treze anos Seiya era um dos principais assassinos do grupo, mas nem por isso escaparia ileso de uma missão não cumprida.

Após o seu desaparecimento, a família Ogawara pensara que havia sido um ladrão que invadira a casa, atirara em Seika e raptara o pequeno Seiya, e jamais desistiram de procurar pelo filho, mas a cidade era muito grande e estavam praticamente procurando uma agulha em um parelheiro.

Uma vez tomou coragem e foi até sua antiga casa. Viu os pais tirando Seika do carro, e a colocando na cadeira de rodas. Procurou saber com os vizinhos o que havia acontecido, eles relataram a história que pensavam ser verdadeira.

Seiya jamais voltou à casa, e procurou pensar que os pais não iriam querer um filho assassino dentro de casa no final das contas, e muito menos que sua irmã o perdoaria pelo que fizera.

Sentou-se na areia fofa, e balançou levemente a cabeça para tirar os grãos que salpicavam seu cabelo. Tinha que ser frio naquele momento e controlar seus sentimentos confusos.

Amava Saori, era verdade. Tinha que aceitar esse fato. Não adiantava mentir para si mesmo dizendo ser apenas uma atração.

Não havia razão alguma para amar, apenas aconteceu.

Mas iria levar sua missão até o fim.

Saori Kido não podia mais viver.

**Olá.**

**Como prometido, segundo capítulo bem rápido. Eu terminei de escrever o 3° e último capítulo ainda há pouco, mas tenho ainda mais uns dias lá do prazo do fórum para postar xD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

_Gaby: Capítulo on. Espero que tenha gostado._

_Luciana Fernandes: Claro que pode me chamar assim, sem problemas xDD Na verdade, eu escrevia fics românticas Saori e Seiya há bastante tempo, e parei meio que por ter ficado enjoada meio por falta de retorno. Estou tendo um momento dejavú com esse fic._

_Lecka-chan: xDD Eu gosto de quando a Saori tem o nariz menos em pé por isso ela está toda humilde no fic. Que bom que gostou. Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Marina Jolie: Na verdade eu tinha planejado esse fic para Rurouni Kenshin xD Mas acabei mudando de idéia porque fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada de SS. Sei que é estranho, mas o Seiya não mata porque quer. Beijinhos._

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	3. ARREPENDIMENTO

**Capítulo III – ****Arrependimento**

– Saori – June colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga que chorava amargamente com a cabeça contra o travesseiro. – O que você tem?

– Nada, June – Saori disse com a voz abafada.

– Como nada?! – June exclamou exasperada. – Você estava bem hoje pela manhã, e chega em casa nesse estado!

– Deixe-me em paz, June! – Saori exclamou erguendo a cabeça, e deixou a loira ainda mais assustada ao ver como o rosto de Saori estava vermelho e os olhos inchados.

– Eu sou sua amiga – June insistiu sentando-se na ponta da cama. – Estou preocupada com você.

– Desde aquele assassinato – Saori começou a dizer quase sem voz. – Nada na minha vida parece ter dado certo.

– As coisas vão se ajeitar, Saori – June disse tentado passar um pouco de confiança a amiga.

– Como? – Saori perguntou com desdém. – Se nem ao menos eu posso falar para o homem pelo qual eu estou apaixonada o meu verdadeiro nome?

– Apaixonada? – June repetiu arregalando os olhos.

– É – Saori confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – O homem que me salvou naquele dia em que tentaram me atacar na rua.

– Mas, Saori...! – June exclamou exasperada. – Vocês mal se conhecem!

– Eu não contei, mas ele foi todos os dias até a lanchonete – Saori explicou abaixando a cabeça, para não receber o olhar de repreensão da amiga que a havia feito prometer que iria contar tudo o que acontecesse. – Nós quase nunca conversamos quando ele esteve lá, mas... Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por ele, June! O olhar dele, a gentileza dele... Tudo me encanta!

– Como você pode amar alguém que nem conhece direito? – June retrucou ainda inconformada com o que ouvia.

– E hoje ele me chamou para sair depois do trabalho – Saori continuou sem se importar com os resmungos de June sobre o quanto era perigoso para ela ficar perambulando à noite. – Ele me levou ao show do B'z! Você sabe o quanto eu amo esse grupo. Foi perfeito.

– Se foi tão perfeito você não deveria estar se debulhando em lágrimas – June ponderou, e se arrependeu do tom que usou porque os olhos da amiga se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez.

– Quando íamos saindo do show eu segurei a mão dele, e ele me repeliu – Saori disse com a voz embargada. – Entendi isso como um 'Eu não me interesso por você', mas quando ele me trazia para cá, parou o carro e me beijou de um jeito, June... Eu jamais havia sido beijada de tal forma antes. Eu parecia estar flutuando. Mas aí, ele me afastou e disse que era um erro, perguntei o motivo e falei que gosto dele, mas ele apenas disse que iria me trazer para casa.

– Estranho – June disse após o breve relato da amiga. – Será que ele é comprometido?

– Eu não sei – Saori murmurou levando as mãos ao rosto. – Sinceramente não sei. Hilda disse que ele vai a lanchonete todos os dias apenas para me ver, eu duvidei disso, mas depois do beijo, senti que ele também gosta de mim. Se eu ao menos pudesse contar para ele quem eu sou e...

– Nem pensar, Saori – June disse categoricamente. – Você sabe que precisa manter sua identidade em segredo. E contar a ele a sua história não vai mudar em nada a situação de vocês. Procure descansar. Você nem ao menos sabe se esse homem é realmente de confiança!

Saori não queria discutir o assunto. Estava mentalmente esgotada. Tornou a deitar, e ficou apenas ouvindo os movimentos de June dentro do quarto antes que a luz fosse apagada e o mundo caísse na escuridão.

Ela não tinha nem noção de tempo, e muito menos quanto tempo demorou para conseguir pegar no sono. Só se deu conta de que o dia havia amanhecido quando seu despertador começou a tocar que nem um louco. Lentamente Saori foi até o banheiro, e encarou sua imagem no espelho. Estava com uma aparência terrível. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e foi até a sala. June já havia saído para o trabalho. Havia um bilhete em cima da mesinha de centro:

"_O café da manhã está na mesa da cozinha. Não saia sem se alimentar! E pare de sofrer pelo tal de Seiya. Ele não merece suas lágrimas! Cuide-se. Qualquer coisa ligue no meu celular. June"._

Mas Saori não estava a fim de tomar café da manhã. Arrumou-se e foi direto para o trabalho na esperança de encontrar com Seiya, mas o dia passou e ele não deu qualquer sinal.

– O que aconteceu, Sophie? – Hilda perguntou enquanto as duas terminavam de lavar a louça. – Você está pálida.

– Eu não comi nada o dia inteiro – Saori explicou um dos motivos do seu mal estar.

– Enlouqueceu? – Hilda exclamou exasperada. – Quer desmaiar por aí?

– Eu vou ficar bem – Saori forçou-se a dizer.

– Eu não quis perguntar nada porque você passou o dia melancólica – Hilda começou um pouco hesitante. – Mas o encontro com o senhor Roshi não foi bom?

– Eu prefiro não comentar, Hilda – Saori murmurou cabisbaixa.

– Pensei que... – Hilda começou a dizer, mas parou ao ver a expressão de Saori. – Tudo bem. Não comentar o assunto.

Saori apenas suspirou enquanto enxugava as mãos.

– Terminei minha parte – ela disse. – Vou indo para casa.

– Não quer que eu te acompanhe? – Hilda perguntou, e recebeu apenas um aceno negativo com a cabeça como resposta. – Ai, o que foi que ele fez para que ela ficasse desse jeito?

Saori esfregou levemente as mãos ao sair da lanchonete. Estava esfriando rápido, e se não quisesse congelar era melhor ir para casa de uma vez.

Porém parou ao ver o carro de Seiya estacionado no final da outra rua após a lanchonete. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota foi até lá, mas Seiya não estava dentro do carro.

Olhou para os lados, e viu que o rapaz estava encostado em uma parede um pouco mais a frente.

– Seiya! – Saori exclamou sem conseguir conter sua esperança por vê-lo ali, mas Seiya não foi ao encontro dela como a garota esperava que fosse acontecer.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e começou a descer a rua no sentido contrário ao que ela estava.

Saori, por um segundo, ficou em dúvida se deveria segui-lo ou não, mas acabou indo atrás dele. Queria colocar um ponto final naquela história de uma vez. Se ele não queria nada com ela por que a beijara daquele jeito? E por que viera até a lanchonete? Se ele queria apenas brincar com ela, teria que falar de uma vez por todas.

Aos poucos, e sem que ela percebesse, ele foi apertando o passo para distanciá-la ainda mais do seu local de trabalho. Não era muito tarde, passava de nove horas da noite, mas as ruas estavam praticamente vazias.

"_Não me siga, Saori, por favor...",_ Seiya pensou, mas podia sentir que continuava sendo seguido de perto pela garota.

– Seiya! – ouviu Saori exclamar aborrecida, e dobrou no final da rua que sabia ser sem saída. – Até quando vai querer brincar de cão e gato? Se não quer falar, vire e diga logo na minha cara!!

Quando ela virou no final da rua, sentiu um par de mãos puxá-la. Ela tentou gritar, mas Seiya colocou a mão sobre a boca dela, e antes que a garota tivesse tempo para fazer qualquer coisa, Seiya colocou um lenço sobre o rosto dela, e fez com que ela perdesse a consciência.

Sem dificuldade alguma, o assassino a segurou em seus braços e levou até o seu carro. Precisava ter a certeza de que ninguém que trabalhava com ela na lanchonete iria vê-lo carregando Saori em seus braços, por isso a levou para tão longe – para que desse tempo de que todos deixarem a lanchonete. Também deixou o carro a uma esquina do trabalho da garota por esse motivo.

A levou até uma aérea mais afastada do centro da cidade. A colocou sentada contra uma parede de uma casa onde sabia que não morava ninguém, e apontou a arma diretamente para o peito dela. Era apenas apertar o gatinho. E acabaria assim, com o seu sofrimento.

Apenas...

Apertar.

Mas não conseguia! Parecia haver uma força maior que ele segurando o seu braço. Algo que ele não conseguia superar.

Ficou naquela indecisão, e não percebeu que Saori estava despertando. Ela piscou seguidamente tentando fazer com que a imagem a sua frente entrasse em foco e achou que estivesse em um pesadelo quando reconheceu Seiya apontando aquela arma diretamente para ela.

– Por quê? – ela murmurou, lágrimas silenciosas deslizando pelo seu rosto, e atraindo a atenção dele.

– Eu sei quem você é, Saori – Seiya disse abaixando a arma, e lutou para não desviar o olhar.

Não podia se deixar abalar. Não agora.

– Então... Todo esse tempo... Você estava perto de mim apenas para me vigiar e na melhor oportunidade me matar? – Saori disse em um fio de voz que simplesmente destruiu o assassino por dentro. – Era tudo apenas fingimento. O seu olhar, as palavras gentis, o encontro, o beijo. Tudo mentira!

– Saori, escute, eu... – Seiya começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela garota que levantou-se, com um pouco de dificuldade.

– Eu não quero saber de nada! – ela gritou exasperada. – Nem o seu nome deve ser Seiya Roshi, não é?

– É Seiya – ele disse rapidamente. – Ogawara...

– Para quê eu quero saber disso? – Saori exclamou ironicamente. – Eu vou morrer agora. Não tem serventia saber o seu verdadeiro nome. Atire logo de uma vez! Não foi para isso que você foi contratado?

– Você tem razão! Foi para isso sim e o prazo que me deram se encerra esta noite! – Seiya disse tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais fria possível. – Eu poderia ter acabado com você naquela noite em que _fingi_ te salvar! Mas você ainda viveu mais algum tempo.

– E eu deveria agradecer por isso? – Saori retrucou limpando as lágrimas. Ele não as merecia. – Deveria agradecer por ter se aproximado de mim e feito com que eu me apaixonasse por você? Ok, eu agradeço, _senhor Ogawara_!

Mais uma vez, Seiya hesitou. Ninguém jamais o enfrentara de tal forma antes. Sempre imploravam por suas vidas, mas Saori não abaixava a cabeça nem seu tom de voz.

– June tinha razão – Saori disse em um tom visivelmente decepcionado. – Você não é quem eu pensava. Acabe logo com isso de uma vez! Do que tem medo? Você não vai me ferir mais do que já conseguiu!

Seiya ergueu a arma, mirou, fechou os olhos e atirou. Ouviu um gemido da garota a sua frente, e só tornou a abrir os olhos quando ouviu o barulho dela indo de encontro ao chão. Depois desviou a arma e disparou diversas vezes contra a parede.

– Você... errou... – Saori disse com um pouco de dificuldade, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o braço ferido.

A bala não a atingira, mas passara de raspão, causando um sangramento.

– Não – Seiya respondeu enquanto dava as costas para ela. – Eu não errei.

Seiya apertou levemente o cabo da arma, pensando bem no que iria fazer.

– Fuja para o mais longe que puder, para outra cidade, outro país se necessário. Se descobrirem que você continua viva, irão mandar outra pessoa para terminar o trabalho.

– O que você...? – Saori começou a perguntar confusa.

– Eles precisam de algum rastro de que ouve um crime aqui como havia sido combinado – Seiya continuou sem se importar com a pergunta dela. – O sangue e as marcas de tiro devem bastar. Pensarão que eu sumi que o seu corpo.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Saori indagou com a voz trêmula. Seiya deu um triste sorriso, sem se virar para encará-la.

– Você disse que não queria saber de nada – foi tudo que ele respondeu antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

– Espere! – Saori tentou se erguer, mas sentiu uma forte tontura e não conseguiu sair do lugar. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu pegar o celular. – June... – disse assim que a amiga atendeu a ligação. – Estou com problemas...

* * *

Falhara.

Seiya deu um soco no volante do carro.

Por que tivera que desistir no último instante?! Agora era uma questão de tempo para que soubessem que ele não cumprira a ordem. Mas esperava que pelo menos tivesse valido a pena e Saori seguisse sua recomendação e fugisse antes que eles soubessem que ela continuava viva.

Ele não poderia voltar para casa. Precisava encontrar um lugar para pernoitar e no dia seguinte procurar um jeito de sumir sem deixar qualquer rastro.

Saori perguntara a razão pela qual ele estava fazendo aquilo. A resposta era simples: _Arrependimento_.

Maldito sentimento que resolvera aparecer do nada.

Remorso por ter se aproximado dela que era inocente naquela história toda.

Compunção por tê-la convidado para sair, e por não ter se refreado e a beijado.

Contrição por ter dado falsas esperanças para ela.

Arrependimento por não ter feito as coisas de outra forma.

Poderia ter jogado toda aquela missão para alto quando se dera conta do que sentia por ela.

Mas era tarde, e não adiantaria pedir perdão agora.

Saori tinha todas as razões do mundo para odiá-lo.

Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que demorou um pouco para perceber que seu celular estava vibrando em cima do banco. Sem vontade alguma o pegou e atendeu.

– _E então, Seiya? – ouviu a voz controlada de Shion perguntar. _

– Tudo conforme o combinado – Seiya mentiu, e não se sentiu nem pouco mau com isso. – Estou terminando o serviço.

– _Ótimo – Shion disse extremamente satisfeito. – Não poderia esperar menos de você – e sem dar chances para que o rapaz respondesse, terminou a ligação._

E sem ter idéia alguma de para onde deveria ir, Seiya continuou dirigindo.

* * *

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS

– _Como você está, Saori? – June perguntou em um tom preocupado. _

– Estou bem, June – Saori respondeu após um suspiro. – Miyazaki é uma cidade muito calma.

– _Eu fico preocupada com você sozinha aí – June resmungou inconformada. – Eu deveria ter ido junto com você._

– Não tinha cabimento você abandonar toda sua vida em Tóquio por minha causa – Saori falou categoricamente. – Nem deixar o Shun sozinho aí. Aqui ninguém me conhece, pude começar outra vez, entrei na universidade de Turismo do começo e minha identidade aqui é Takahashi Hanako. Espero que um dia eu possa voltar a usar meu nome verdadeiro.

– _Estamos bem próximos de pegar a facção que andou praticando esses assassinatos – June disse mais animada. – Eles continuam pensando que você está morta._

– E o Seiya? – Saori perguntou em um fio de voz.

– _Você realmente não esquece esse homem! Mesmo depois dele ter tentado te matar!! – June exclamou revoltada. _

– Ele me salvou, June – Saori retrucou sem se alterar.

– _Claro, dar um tio no seu braço foi algo muito gentil da parte dele..._

– Qualquer outro assassino teria acertado aquele tiro no meu coração – Saori disse sem hesitar. – Não tem tido noticias dele?

– _Ele entregou parte do bando dele e sumiu – June respondeu contrariada. – Matou muita gente, não pode aparecer por aqui, ficaria muitos anos preso, mesmo tendo colaborado com a polícia. Mesmo depois do que ele fez, você ainda teima em gostar dele?_

– Eu o amo, June – Saori respondeu sem titubear. – Mas parece que o destino não conspirou ao nosso favor. Tenho certeza de que se ele matou tantas pessoas foi por um motivo, e que ele se arrependeu do que fez.

– Eu não discuto mais esse assunto com você – June disse após um suspiro de hesitação. – Tenho que desligar. Shun vai passar aqui para irmos jantar. Qualquer coisa me ligue que eu irei voando até aí!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Saori disse antes de encerrar a ligação.

Algumas amigas da faculdade haviam a convidado para ir um festival tradicional da cidade. Mas Saori não estava muito animada para ir, por isso respondera que iria pensar.

Claro que as pessoas achavam estranho uma jovem como ela ter vindo sozinha de Tóquio onde ficavam as melhores oportunidades, mas Saori tratava todos com carinho e educação, e com isso conseguiu conquistar as pessoas pouco a pouco e desfazer as suspeitas que tinham.

– Quer saber... – Saori murmurou levantando-se do sofá. – Eu vou nesse festival. Ficar mofando aqui não vai me ajudar em nada.

Rapidamente ela tomou banho. Colocou um vestido branco de alças que ia um pouco acima dos seus joelhos, e uma sandália não muito alta. A maquiagem era leve. Antes de sair ela se mirou no espelho, e viu a cicatriz do tiro que Seiya havia disparado em seu braço.

Ela tocou a marca levemente.

Naquela noite, June não demorara muito para encontrá-la. Saori conseguiu encontrar um ponto de referência e depois foi apenas esperar a amiga chegar.

Não foram para um hospital para não levantarem suspeitas.

Durante o curto período em que o médico particular a examinou, June não parou de falar o quanto Seiya era um desgraçado e outras mil e uma 'qualidades', mas Saori não conseguia parar de lembrar do último olhar que ele lhe deu antes de se virar. Foi logo após o tiro. Um mero segundo que a fez perceber que ele realmente não desejava matá-la e se arrependera de como a tratara.

E Saori também se arrependeu profundamente por não tê-lo deixado falar quando ele tentou explicar algo. Qualquer mulher ficaria nervosa ao saber que fora enganada de tal forma, e qualquer pessoa ficaria assustada ao ver uma pessoa que confiava apontando uma arma contra ela. Aquela confusão de sentimentos não a deixou tratar a situação friamente.

Mas de todas as formas, Seiya havia a salvado. Ela entendia o tiro. Com certeza os bandidos verificaram se o sangue era mesmo dela. E, ele lhe dera tempo para escapar da cidade.

A garota pensara que se, talvez, tivesse o ouvido, os dois poderiam ter fugido juntos.

Mas agora era tarde.

Tarde demais para lamentar.

Balançando levemente a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, Saori pegou a bolsa que estava largada sobre a cama, e saiu, batendo a porta com um leve baque ao passar.

O parque onde o festival seria realizado ficava um pouco longe do apartamento de Saori, por isso ela precisou pegar um táxi para chegar até o local.

– Que bom que resolveu vir! – Shunrei, uma das colegas de sala de Saori, exclamou assim que amiga apareceu no ponto de encontro que haviam combinado. – Já estávamos pensando que você iria passar a noite de sábado em casa!

– Eu resolvi vir conhecer o famoso festival que vocês tanto comentam – Saori respondeu com um sorriso.

– E não vai se arrepender! – Shunrei falou animada. – Shiriu vai trazer uns amigos. Quem sabe você não se interessa por um.

– Ai... – Saori girou os olhos. – Por favor, me diga que não me convidou apenas para tentar empurrar alguém para cima de mim.

– Não foi apenas por isso – Shunrei disse despreocupada. – Mas foi um dos motivos sim. Você precisa de um namorado!

– Estou bem sozinha, obrigada – Saori respondeu secamente.

– Me diz a verdade – Shunrei falou com um ar de desconfiança. – Você deixou alguém em Tókio, não foi?

– É uma história longa e complicada – Saori respondeu após um suspiro.

– Que você vai ter que me contar em detalhes! – Shunrei exclamou aborrecida. – Quero muito saber o que você esconde. Mas, agora os rapazes estão chegando! – a garota disse animada, observando o grupo por cima do ombro de Saori.

A garota girou os olhos novamente enquanto o sorriso de Shunrei se alargava ainda mais pela chegada do namorado, e demorou um pouco para se virar e ver os tais rapazes que Shiriu havia arrumado daquela vez, mas o mundo de Saori parou quando ela viu um rapaz de olhos de chocolate parado a poucos metros dela. Ele também a encarava sem parecer acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

– Seiya – ela murmurou ainda sem acreditar.

– Você o conhece? – ouviu a voz de Shunrei perguntar distantemente.

Saori deu alguns passos, com medo de que Seiya fosse fugir como fizera da última vez, mas ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar, tão surpreso quanto ela.

Quando percebeu que ele não iria sair do lugar, Saori correu até ele e sem pensar duas vezes, no que iriam pensar, ou no que o próprio Seiya iria fazer, se atirou nos braços dele.

Shunrei, percebendo que aquele era um reencontro muito especial para ambos, tratou de arrastar todos, deixando Saori e Seiya sozinhos para poderem conversar.

– O que você...? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Saori riu, e Seiya apenas esboçou um sorriso constrangido.

– Eu segui seu conselho e escapei da cidade – Saori explicou com um sorriso radiante.

Seiya não conseguia entender como ela podia estar sorrindo daquela forma, falando com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– E você? – ela perguntou de repente.

– Segui meu próprio conselho – Seiya murmurou desviando o olhar. – E desapareci de Tókio. Estava passando por várias cidades quando achei que aqui seria um bom lugar para me esconder, mas já estava pensando em partir outra vez.

– Você parece que não está feliz por ter me encontrado – Saori disse um pouco hesitante.

– Eu não entendo como você pode estar feliz por ter _me_ encontrado – Seiya disse quase que em um sussurro, ainda sem encará-la.

Saori olhou para os lados. Estavam bem no meio do festival, não era o melhor lugar para conversarem.

– Vamos – Saori disse enquanto o puxava pela mão.

– Para onde – Seiya perguntou confuso.

– Minha casa – Saori respondeu com tranqüilidade, mas Seiya imediatamente puxou a mão. – Vamos, Seiya, não seja teimoso. Precisamos conversar e aqui não é o melhor lugar.

– Mas... Mesmo depois do que... – Seiya começou a dizer atordoado, porém Saori simplesmente voltou a segurar a mão dele e o guiou até um ponto de táxi.

– Sim, mesmo depois de tudo que você fez – ela disse, pondo um ponto final naquela discussão.

Seiya achou melhor não discutir, mas não entendia como ela podia confiar nele, e levá-lo para sua casa assim. E se ele estivesse ali para tentar matá-la outra vez? Ela parecia não se importar com isso. Muito pelo contrário. Estava irradiando alegria por tê-lo encontrado.

Saori abriu a porta do modesto apartamento e deu passagem para o rapaz que um pouco hesitante aceitou a oferta.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – Saori perguntou cordialmente.

– Não – Seiya respondeu imediatamente. – Quero conversar.

– Claro – Saori sorriu enquanto tirava as sandálias e sentou-se no confortável tapete da sala. – Foi para isso que eu te trouxe até aqui. Eu não vou negar que fiquei muito magoada com tudo que aconteceu, mas eu não te odeio, Seiya, muito pelo contrário. Meus sentimentos não mudaram nem um pouco, e eu continuo te amando.

– Não entendo – Seiya murmurou confuso. Continuava parado perto da porta, apenas observando a jovem, e tentando conter seus impulsos e ir até ela e beijá-la para, assim, poder sufocar toda aquela saudade que sentia. – Eu tentei matar você.

– Mas se arrependeu disso – Saori disse séria. – Eu pude ver nos seus olhos naquela noite, assim como posso ver agora. Eu sei que você não queria fazer aquilo. E de alguma forma o destino foi gentil comigo porque mandou um 'assassino' de bons sentimentos, porque se não fosse assim, eu estaria morta essa hora.

– Eu não acredito em destino, Saori – Seiya retrucou cabisbaixo.

– Que seja – Saori fez um leve gesto de impaciência. – Destino, força divina... Qualquer coisa maior que nós dois conspirou ao nosso favor. Você teve algum motivo para fazer o que fez, não teve?

Saori não esperava que Seiya fosse começar a falar tudo sobre seu passado, desde o tiro acidental que dera na irmã até quando a conhecera, e passara a pensar sobre os motivos que o levavam a matar uma pessoa. Como chegou a conclusão de que era apenas uma forma de 'retribuir' os anos em que ficou sendo protegido por Dohko – fora o que o velho havia lhe dito para convencê-lo a entrar para a facção, mas que na verdade, estava apenas sendo usado como uma marionete.

Saori apenas o escutou, sem esboçar qualquer reação ou menção de que iria falar alguma coisa.

Sem perceber ele acabou sentando-se ao lado da garota no carpete, ficando bem mais próximo a ela do que desejava.

– No dia seguinte ao atentado contra você eu decidi abandonar a facção – Seiya explicou em um fôlego só. – Entreguei todos os membros que eu conhecia, passei endereços, telefones, tudo. Depois disso peguei todas as minhas economias e fugi. Para o meu alivio eles continuaram pensando que você havia morrido, e não iam mais te perseguir.

– Sim, a June me contou isso – Saori manifestou-se pela primeira vez, depois de pelo menos quarenta minutos quieta. – E você não teve culpa pelo que aconteceu com a sua irmã. Você era apenas uma criança, não tinha noção do que uma arma poderia fazer. A culpa foi dos seus pais que deixaram um objeto tão perigoso em tão fácil alcance.

– Mesmo que seja assim – Seiya começou a dizer em um tom amargurado. – Eu jamais poderia voltar para casa, ou para Tókio, a polícia iria querer que eu respondesse pelos crimes que cometi.

– Você não teve culpa, Seiya – Saori tornou a dizer, e deslizou a mão até a dele e a segurou com força – Você foi obrigado a fazer o que fez.

– Eu poderia ter me negado – Seiya disse com veemência.

– E seria morto na mesma hora – Saori retrucou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Você quem sabe. Se quiser podemos ir para outro país onde ninguém nos conheça.

– Como assim? – Seiya arregalou os olhos, e a encarou sem acreditar na insinuação que ela fizera.

– Ora – Saori, sem nenhum aviso, inclinou-se e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Você acha que eu vou deixá-lo escapar outra vez, senhor Seiya Ogawara?

– Saori... – Seiya começou a dizer, mas Saori o impediu de continuar colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele, e emocionou-se ao sentir um leve estalo de um beijo indicando o carinho dele. – Eu também me apaixonei por você – ele confessou por fim. – Ia dizer isso naquela noite, e sugerir que fugíssemos juntos, mas achei que depois de saber a verdade você iria me odiar para sempre.

– Até parece – Saori murmurou aproximando-se mais e mais. Mas antes que pudesse beijá-lo, Seiya a segurou pelos ombros.

– Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para te amar, mas você não tem um sequer para gostar de mim – ele disse preocupado. Saori sabia bem o que se passava pela cabeça dele: 'E se for apenas uma atração?'.

– Não há motivos para se amar, seu bobo – Saori retrucou com um sorriso, e sem dar chances para mais discussão, encerrou aquele capítulo de suas vidas com um doce beijo.

**FIM**

**Olá. Eu sei que todo mundo queria um final diferente, mas a proposta do desafio era escrever algo que envolvesse um tempo para um dos personagens fazer algo e dois sentimentos (que no meu caso foram arrependimento e confusão), e eu não podia enrolar muito porque havia um prazo para o desafio ser entregue. Espero que não queiram me matar por causa do final aberto.**

**Muito obrigada a **Luciana Fernandes, Lecka-chan, Tali-chan e Miyavi Kikumaru **pelas reviews e até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai.**


End file.
